MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 16
Caught is the sixteenth episode of the High School Adventures series, and the third Season Two episode. Summary Now that the culprits behind the bad notes have been revealed, Crescent Belle’s friends go to comfort her. Characters * Crescent Belle * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Maryanne * Flamenco * Willowshy * Rarity * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight Glimmer Story ~(Scene: Sunshine High Library)~ (Gingerbella, Balloon Pop, Maryanne, and Willowshy are in shock at what they discovered.) * Gingerbella: Oh my gosh! Is this for real?! * Maryanne: I’m afraid so. Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer are passing out these notes. * Balloon Pop: They WHAT?! * Maryanne: (starts to leave) Come on. We have to find them. (The four friends leave the library.) ~(Scene: Hallway in Sunshine Dorm building)~ (Rarity, Sunset, and Starlight stood outside the former’s dorm room chatting.) * Sunset Shimmer: So...anything else we can do? * Rarity: Oh. I’m afraid you two had done quite enough. * Starlight Glimmer: But...why us? Why not get some of her friends to do...what we did? * Rarity: I don’t care about them. All I want is to see Crescent Belle miserable...and it finally happened. Everypony in the school, even her friends, hate her. I think we could’ve done more. * Starlight Glimmer: But what more do you want? * Rarity: It really doesn’t matter, as long as she’s out of my life for good. (Gingerbella, Balloon Pop, Maryanne, and Willowshy show up, which makes the white unicorn upset.) * Rarity: (sarcastically) Oh, my. Look who has decided to show up. * Maryanne: I’m not here to talk to you. I’m here for them. * Sunset Shimmer: Us? * Balloon Pop: Yeah! We know you two have done it! * Starlight Glimmer: Done what? (Maryanne shows them the papers.) * Rarity: Oh, please. You must’ve mistook them for two other ponies. * Gingerbella: But the bottom half clearly says “Starlight Glimmer and Sunset Shimmer”, so it has to, like, match! * Balloon Pop: Uh-huh! It's so obviously true, isn't it? * Sunset Shimmer: Well... * Maryanne: Oh, I think I know what's happening here. Since Rarity isn't popular anymore, she forces the two new girls into doing her dirty work while she watches and laughs like a madpony in the shadows. (to Sunset and Starlight) How could you two do this? Why would you listen to Rarity and believe in every little lie she tells you? You want to start your first year in Sunshine High as a bully? * Starlight Glimmer: Well, we... * Sunset Shimmer: It wasn't...well... * Starlight Glimmer: We're sorry! We didn't want to be on her side! * Sunset Shimmer: Yeah! We...We tried hard not to cross paths with her! Honest! * Gingerbella: But...there are ponies in this school that are not, like, mean at all. Ponies like Rarity are totes not the greatest friends you'll have. (Rarity rolls her eyes in annoyance and turns away.) * Starlight Glimmer: You're right. * Sunset Shimmer: Thanks, you guys. (to Starlight) Let's go find ponies who don't spread rumors about others. * Rarity: What? (Without another word, the two unicorns leave. Distraught, the formerly-popular mare screams and runs off. As soon as she did, the four friends trot off to find Crescent.) * Willowshy: Ohhh! What are we supposed to do? Everypony thinks Crescent Belle is a bad pony, but she's not! * Balloon Pop: I hope she's not angry enough to not talk to us. * Gingerbella: Me too. That would totes be horrible. * Maryanne: Come on. She might be in her dorm room. (Meanwhile, they eventually got there. Balloon knocks on the door. There was a few moments of silence on the other side...followed by slow hoofsteps. The door opens to reveal Crescent with her mane untied. She has a large cut on her right foreleg.) * Gingerbella: Uh, are you sure that's Crescent Belle? * Balloon Pop: Let's see...same blue coat, same purple mane, same horn, same cutie mark...yep, that's Crescent Belle, all right. * Willowshy: Hi, Crescent Belle. * Maryanne: How are you? (Even with four of her friends standing outside the room, she does not look happy to see them.) *'Crescent Belle:' Oh...I'm doing fine. Well, I was supposed to until today happened... *'Balloon Pop:' Oh, today? You mean when everypony hated you? You meant that today, right?...Right. Well, we know what's going on. Honest. *'Crescent Belle:' What are you talking about? *'Maryanne:' We're really sorry about what happened, Crescent. *'Willowshy:' But we found out who was really sending ponies those mean notes. *'Crescent Belle:' Oh...so you did. (Gingerbella noticed the cut on Crescent's foreleg.) * Gingerbella: Crescent, since when did you get a tatoo? It looks like a real cut. (Now the other three got a look at the cut.) * Balloon Pop: A little too real. * Willowshy: I think that actually is a cut. (worried) Crescent Belle, what happened? * Crescent Belle: Well, it's... (pretending like she doesn't know) ...Oh! This? Now how in Equestria did that ''get there? * '''Maryanne:' Crescent, what's going on? * Crescent Belle: (faking a smile) It's just a little cut I got from...uh...drinking milkshake. The straw did it. (Her friends still do not believe here.) * Maryanne: Let's get real here. What did you do, Crescent? * Crescent Belle: (sadly) I was...I was just depressed, okay? I did this to myself. * Balloon Pop: Crescent, you didn't have to do that to yourself. * Gingerbella: Yeah, it's fine. * Crescent Belle: No, it's not! You don't know what it's like to be hated by the entire school. * Willowshy: We don't hate you. We're your friends. * Crescent Belle: And what about the others? Pyrohoof? Shadow Gloom? * Willowshy: We'll tell them what happened. But please, don't hurt yourself. * Maryanne: Willowshy's right. Cutting won't solve anything and it's not healthy. * Crescent Belle: (smiling a bit) Okay. * Gingerbella: Promise you won't do it again. Ginger-Promise. * Crescent Belle: Okay. Ginger-Promise. * Maryanne: Good. So we found out who's really behind what happened today. * Crescent Belle: Who? * Balloon Pop: It was Sunset Shimmer and Starlight Glimmer. * Crescent Belle: What?! * Maryanne: They didn't do it on purpose, though. Rarity forced them to do it. * Crescent Belle: Why?! I mean...UGH! And they listened to her?! Ugh! I can't believe Rarity would do something like that! She's seriously trying to ruin my life! * Willowshy: Please calm down, Crescent Belle. I'm sure everything will be fine. * Crescent Belle: Will they? Everypony still hates me. How are you guys gonna convince everypony that it wasn't me? * Balloon Pop: It won't be hard. Flamenco will get back to you and everything! * Crescent Belle: (smiling a bit) All right. If you're sure. ~(Scene: Rarity's Dorm Room)~ (Rarity and Flamenco are here.) * Rarity: ...Oh, darling. It's a shame you and Crescent aren't friends anymore. * Flamenco: Yes. Since Crescent was dishonest with me and you always trying to hurt her...I don't know what to think anymore. * Rarity: Well, I'' think you should stop talking to her. So...are you taking anypony to the prom next Saturday? * '''Flamenco:' Hmmm...not anymore. * Rarity: Me neither. Nopony has asked me yet. Would you like to go to prom with me? (The Mexican unicorn stared at her in shock.) * Rarity: Oh, you have to! I'll be a better mare from now on, I promise! * Flamenco: Wellll.... * Rarity: We should get back together again, should we? I really missed those days. So what do you say? * Flamenco: S...Sure. * Rarity: Oh, wonderful! (She gives him a kiss.) --- To be continued...